


1er décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 1 : "On vient juste d'avoir un coup d'un soir mais une énorme tempête a frappé et maintenant on est bloqués par la neige, bonjour le malaise !"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1er décembre

**1er décembre**

Sanji se rallongea, étendant ses jambes et appréciant la sensation de bien-être dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son partenaire d'un soir était en train de se rhabiller, et d'ici quelques minutes à peine, il disparaîtrait de sa vie à tout jamais. C'était un peu dommage d'ailleurs, parce que les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient été phénoménales. Dans son état un peu second, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un autre partenaire avec lequel le sexe avait été aussi satisfaisant. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Ils lui paraissaient tous fade, les souvenirs ternes. 

Mais ce type dont il avait oublié le nom avait non seulement un corps de dieu grec, mais il savait en plus très bien s'en servir. D'ordinaire, Sanji se limitait à une seule fois. C'était une règle qu'il avait établie très tôt et qu'il n'avait jamais violée. Jusqu'à ce soir. À peine rétabli de son premier orgasme, il en redemandait d'autre. Son partenaire avait été tout aussi enthousiaste que lui d'ailleurs.

Sanji tendit la main pour attraper son paquet de clopes et son briquet sur la table de nuit. L'homme avait quitté la chambre sans un mot et il l'entendait remuer dans le salon. Il devait rassembler ses affaires avant de partir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis le silence. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour aller la fermer à clé, mais il savait que ce serait plus prudent. Il se promit d'y aller après sa cigarette et la fuma tout en repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Il se sentait à nouveau durcir rien qu'aux souvenirs des sensations qu'il avait ressenti. Le premier round avait été rapide, presque brutal. Sanji adorait ça. Ils s'étaient retrouvés nus en un rien de temps, et après quelques préliminaires bâclés, ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Sanji le sentait encore s'enfoncer en lui la première fois. Cette impression d'être plein. Il avait un peu frimé en lui montrant sa souplesse et il avait été plus que fier de lui en l'entendant grogner d'excitation et augmenter la cadence.

Le deuxième round avait été plus lent. Presque inconfortable pour un coup d'un soir. Il y avait un peu trop de tendresse. Un peu trop de sentiments impliqués pour Sanji. Il avait aimé tout autant que le premier round, mais ça lui avait rappelé un peu trop sa solitude. Il essayait de renfoncer ce sentiment au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une relation stable. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ni l'énergie.

Un bruit dans l'autre pièce le ramena brutalement au moment présent. Merde, il avait trop tardé à aller fermer la porte à clé, et maintenant un voleur en avait profité. Il se redressa et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever, encore moins de s'habiller. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Il retint son souffle, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque l'intrus apparut dans la lumière de la pièce et qu'il le reconnut. C'était son coup d'un soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il paraissait embarrassé et se grattait la tête distraitement. Sanji pouvait voir des flocons de neige en train de fondre dans ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas du tout la direction que les choses prenaient.

— Ça te gêne si je reste un peu ? demanda l'homme de sa voix rauque qui le fit frissonner malgré la situation.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, aussi sec qu'il le pouvait.

— Il a neigé et la route est bloquée.

Sanji était sceptique. Même s'il avait neigé, avec un peu d'effort la route serait sûrement praticable. Il ne savait pas conduire sur la neige et paniquait pour rien, c'était tout. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre pour se faire sa propre idée. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait tout le paysage et de gros flocons tombaient du ciel. Elle avait dû tomber ainsi sans cesse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de l'homme. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Il ne s'était encore jamais trouvé dans ce genre de situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors, ou du moins dans sa voiture, par un temps pareil. Il n'était pas un monstre tout de même. Il se radoucit un peu.

— Je resterai dans le salon, tu sauras même pas que je suis là.

Sanji lutta contre un sourire. C'était mignon de sa part de vouloir se faire aussi petit que possible. Certains de ses partenaires précédents n'auraient pas eu la même délicatesse.

— Fais comme chez toi, s'entendit-il dire.

L'homme le remercia d'un sourire et disparut sans un mot de plus dans la pièce d'à côté. Sanji se recoucha, réalisant qu'il était toujours nu. Il se réchauffa quelques minutes sous la couette et chercha le sommeil. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait un étranger chez lui et qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour baisser sa garde. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Certes ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air pendant plusieurs heures, mais il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça.

Après vingt bonnes minutes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il abandonna. Il enfila des vêtements chauds et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. L'homme était assis dans son canapé, avec pour seule lumière la lueur de son portable illuminant son visage. Il tourna la tête quand il l'entendit entrer. Sans un mot, Sanji alluma la lumière.

— Café ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant sa route jusqu'à la cuisine.

— Volontiers, répondit-il après une légère hésitation.

Il n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il lui en tendit une et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils sirotèrent tranquillement leur boisson, un silence tendu entre eux. 

— C'est bizarre hein ? remarqua Sanji en riant nerveusement.

— Ça m'était encore jamais arrivé, reconnut l'homme en lui rendant son sourire.

— Tu vas peut-être me trouver un peu rude mais, tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

— Zoro, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

— Sanji.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main pour compléter l'introduction, chacun riant de la situation étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise, remarqua Sanji après un instant. Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses partir ce soir.

Il allait sûrement devoir attendre que la déneigeuse passe au matin. Et comme Sanji habitait dans un quartier résidentiel, il savait que sa rue ne serait pas la priorité. Les grands axes seraient dégagés, puis les axes secondaires, et enfin les rues comme la sienne.

Zoro retira son manteau et son écharpe, les déposant sur le siège près de lui. 

— Ils l'avaient pas prévu.

— Oui, c'est rare qu'il neige si tôt. Et autant.

C'était même la première fois, aussi loin que Sanji se souvienne. Le silence retomba. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Bientôt, leurs tasses furent vides et posées sur la table basse devant eux. Pour combler le silence, Sanji alluma la télé. Ils choisirent un film et s'installèrent confortablement. Il se révéla peu captivant et Sanji se retrouva bientôt plus intéressé par son voisin. Contrairement à lui, il semblait absorbé par l'écran. Il fronçait parfois les sourcils, ou faisait une petite moue sceptique. Sanji se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il sentait encore le sexe et l'esprit de Sanji dérailla. Sa faim de lui ne s'était pas tarie. Il voulait encore le sentir en lui, sur lui, partout. Il voulait sentir sa bouche contre sa peau, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu personne. C'était un peu déconcertant. Mais à cet instant, il se foutait de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir ses envies.

Il patienta jusqu'à la fin du film et il s'empressa d'éteindre la télé pour ne pas que l'idée lui prenne d'en lancer un autre. Il était très tard mais Sanji ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Ils parlèrent du film, puis de tout autre chose. La conversation se déroula facilement. Ils se trouvèrent des intérêts communs, se confrontèrent sur d'autres questions. Mais il restait incroyablement facile de discuter avec lui. Ils frôlèrent même quelques sujets personnels avant de revenir vers des eaux plus sûres.

Lorsque Sanji regarda l'heure, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il pouvait certainement dire adieu à son troisième round maintenant. Zoro avait déjà bâillé plusieurs fois, et il ne voulait pas le priver de sommeil.

— Je vais aller te chercher un oreiller et une couverture, dit-il en se relevant.

Il crut déceler une expression déçue sur son visage, mais ce devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Lorsqu'il revint, il posa son fardeau sur le canapé et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand une main chaude attrapa son poignet. Il aurait pu se dégager facilement, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Zoro le regardait avec une intensité qui le paralysait. Il y avait une question aussi dans son regard. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. Sanji sentait l'excitation monter à nouveau. Il se sentait attiré par cet homme comme un insecte par une flamme. 

Et puis d'un seul geste, ils se retrouvèrent et leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut passionné et ardent. Sanji sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui. Il l'attira vers lui, le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les vêtements volèrent comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le troisième round fut un mélange des deux premiers. Brutal et sentimental. Il laissa Sanji épuisé. Il s'endormit rapidement après, la tête posée sur le torse de Zoro.

Une sensation de froid le réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'heure. C'était déjà l'après-midi. Son deuxième réflexe fut de chercher Zoro des yeux. Il lui tournait le dos et s'habillait. L'estomac de Sanji se serra. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était trop tôt.

Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, il tendit le bras et l'arrêta. 

— Reste, quémanda-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il se rallongea contre lui, l'embrassant pour lui souhaiter bonjour.

Sanji ne savait pas lui-même s'il lui demandait de rester encore quelques heures, ou bien pour toujours. L'avenir lui donnerait certainement la réponse.


End file.
